Roaming The Unknown
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Their Papa skipped town when they were little. Than their Mama leaves unexpectedly without a phone call or a note. There's no trace of her. Now Sam has to raise his younger siblings on his own. What happens when they lose their house and are forced to live in the shadows? They'll learn what its like to be cold and hungry again. Will they all be okay when the twins get sick?


I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Stevie! Stacey! Dinner is ready!", called out Sam as he finished setting the table, hearing the sound of tiny bare feet running down the hardwood hallway. "Slow down or you're going to fall!", he called out up the stairs which was soon followed by a thump. "I'm okay!", said Stevie as he got back up and continued down the hall, walking down the stairs with his twin sister. "Where's Mama, Sammy?", asked Stacey as she sat down at their small circle table, bouncing in her seat to help slide it in. "Mama is still at work, she should get off in about half and hour to an hour tops.", explained Sam as he slid his sister in and then slid his brother in, placing down their handmade place-mats. He never really knew if his Mama would be home at the time that she said or if she would be home at all. She sometimes came home later than usual, but promised to be home early the next day. It never happened but it wouldn't hurt to hope.

"What did you make, Sammy?", asked Stevie as he turned around in his seat to look at his older brother who was standing near the stove. "Spaghetti and meatballs, everybody's favorite.", replied Sam as he placed a plate of spaghetti in front of each of the twins. They both beamed up at him before they dug into their hot meal, looking up at the older blonde in confusion when he didn't get down a plate for himself. "You're not eating with us?", asked Stacey around a mouthful of pasta and meat. "I'm going to wait to eat until Mama gets home so I can discuss what time she'll be home tomorrow. So I know what to cook for us.", said Sam as he tickled the girl's sides, listening to her squeal and seeing her jump in her seat. The oldest blonde was usually the one who always cooked in the family, whether their Mama was home or not, and most of the work fell down onto his shoulders since their Papa skipped town when they were little.

Sam walked back to the stove and spooned the rest of the spaghetti into a container before he placed it in the fridge, noticing just how little food they had left since their Mama's last paycheck. _I need to get my job back, but there won't be anybody here with the twins._ The blonde closed the fridge door tight and walked into another room before he took out his cell phone and dialed his Mama's number, listening to it ring as he waited. _**You've reached Macie Evans, I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now. If you leave your name, number, and a brief message I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you. Bye. **_"Hey, Mama. It's Sam. I'm just trying to get a hold of you to see what time you might be home. The young-ins are getting a bit restless without you here. Give me a call back when you can. I love you. Bye.", said Sam before he hung up and placed his cell back into his pocket, walking back into the kitchen to join his siblings. He could hear Stacey chattering on and on about her school day.

"Jamie says she's having a birthday party this weekend and she's inviting everybody in our class. She's having a pink cake with flowers on it and big balloons. She says there's gonna be candy and a pinata and pixie sticks. I love pixie sticks. Do you like pixie sticks, Sammy?", asked Stacey as she finished her plate off. "Yes, Stacey. I love pixie sticks. Who doesn't?", said Sam as he placed her plate in the sink, using a wet cloth to wipe the sauce off of the girl's face. "My favorite is the red.", said the girl around the cloth. "I like the grape.", said Stevie as he reached for the cloth in his brother's hands, wiping his own mouth clean. "I like the blue.", said Sam as he ruffled his brother's hair, picking up the boy's plate and placing it in the sink as well. "Can we go to the candy store and buy some pixie sticks? Please?", asked Stacey as she used her puppy dog eyes on him. "Go get your shoes on and we'll walk down to the candy store.", Sam said as he gave in to her puppy dog eyes. He could never put up a fight when it came to those puppy dog eyes. _I never should have taught her that. _

The twins were running ahead of him as they all made their way down the sidewalk to Uncle Lee's Candy Shop. Lee absolutely adored the twins and spoiled them completely rotten, giving them anything and everything that they wanted. "Slow down you two! The candy will still be there when we get there.", said Sam as he caught up with the two, taking one of their hands and keeping them on his sides. "I wonder if Lee got anything new today.", said Stevie as he jumped over a crack in the sidewalk, almost tripping over his own feet. "We'll have to ask him when we get there.", said Sam as he helped straighten his brother back up. "I want to try a raspberry filled chocolate ball.", said Stacey as she pulled her hand free and ran into the candy shop, the bell swinging when she opened the door. Sam and Stevie quickly followed her in, he let go of the smaller boy's hand to let him walk around.

"Sam! I see the twins begged you to bring them down again!", said Lee as he walked out from behind the counter with a towel in his hands. He walked over to the oldest blonde and wrapped him up in a hug, one that reminded him of the hugs he used to get from his Papa. Those hugs were rare and ended in too many close touches of areas that were private. "Stacey turned on the puppy dog eyes.", said Sam as he hugged the older man back before releasing him. "You never should have taught her that.", said Lee as he grinned over at him. "I thought that myself.", admitted Sam as he smiled at the man. "Lets go see what the young-ins are looking for.", said Lee as he led the blonde over to the other two blondes. When they reached the smaller blondes they could see that the two had their hands full of small pieces of candy wrapped in shiny pieces of paper.

"I found the raspberries!", said Stacey happily as she showed her older brother all the candy in her small hands. "And I found the pixie sticks", said Stevie as he opened up his hands, too. "Sugar high here we come.", muttered Sam as he heard Lee chuckle and lead the twins to the counter. "Anything for you, Sam?", asked Lee as he rang up the total for the candy. "Not today, Lee. Thank you.", replied Sam as he took out his wallet. "Are you sure? We just got some fresh peppermint sticks in today.", coaxed Lee as he smiled at the boy. He knew he could get Sam to do anything when it came down to peppermint sticks, he was what you would call a peppermint fiend. "Oh alright. I guess I'll take one of those for tonight.", replied the blonde as he took out the money to pay for them. "That a boy.", praised Lee as he reached into a glass container and took out a red and white peppermint stick. Lee placed all the candy in a paper bag and rolled it closed, handing it to Sam as the blonde handed the money to him. "Thank you. Stevie, Stacey, what do you say?", asked Sam as he looked down at the two. "Thank you, Lee!", chorused the twins as they beamed up at the man.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

The sun peaked through the blinds covering a window in Sam's bedroom, waking him up the moment it hit his eyes. With a groan he hoisted himself up into a sitting position before rubbing his closed hazel eyes to wake himself up. _Better go wake up the twins and get them ready for school. _Sam ran both of his hands through his blonde hair before he got out of bed and pulled on a clean pair of boxers, soon followed by a pair of worn out Levi jeans. He walked over into Stacey's room and sat down on the side of her bed, he gently rubbed her back in slow circles, watching as she opened her eyes and parted her lips in a big yawn. "Good morning, sweetheart. Are you hungry?", asked Sam as he helped her into a sitting position. "Always.", whispered Stacey as she rubbed her eyes in the same way Sam did before she got out of bed and went running into Stevie's room, sliding to a giggling halt at his bed.

"Wake up, sleepy head! Sammy's going to make breakfast!", shouted Stacey as she jumped up and down on the boy's bed. Sam couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Stevie's eyes snap open in an instant when he realized who was jumping up and down on his bed. "Stacey!", groaned Stevie as he sat up and tried to push his sister away. "Be nice to your sister and get ready for school, or no chocolate chip pancakes.", warned the oldest blonde as he pulled on a blue shirt with a target on the front. Both of the twins raced around getting ready for school, getting dressed as Sam brushed his hair and teeth. He went downstairs and started mixing the pancake batter as he heard the pair bickering about who got to be in the bathroom first. After he added the chocolate chips into the batter he checked his phone to see if his Mama had called him back, only to see that he had no missed calls or voice mails. He dialed his Mama's number again and got sent straight to voice mail as if her phone was off or dead.

Sam put the phone back in his pocket and flipped the first two pancakes, before sliding them onto a plate. He poured two more circles of batter onto the skillet before placing the plate on the table with a small bowl of butter on the table and a bottle of syrup. Stacey reached the table first as she slid into the open seat, using a knife to spread butter on her breakfast. "Yummy.", said Stacey as she finished pouring on syrup and used her fork to cut a chunk of chocolatey pancake off, popping it into her mouth. Sam chuckled at her and flipped the other two pancakes onto a plate just as Stevie reached the table and jumped into his seat. "Where's Mama?", asked the boy as he dug into the pancakes that were placed in front of him. "Mama didn't come home last night. You guys know how late she works, maybe she pulled an all nighter.", said Sam as he placed the rest of the batter in the fridge when he realized that he had no time to eat. _I'll grab something at school, or maybe Puck will share again? _

"Hurry up, blondies. I have to get you both to school on time, and so do I.", said Sam as he bent down to slide his boots on, tucking his jeans into them. "Done.", said Stevie as he got up from the table as raced off to find his sneakers. "One is under your bed and the other is by the door.", called out the oldest blonde as he placed the two empty plates in the sink to do tonight. "Found them!", called back Stevie as he ran back downstairs with his shoes, putting them on when he reached the bottom of the stairs. Stacey ran over to the door and pulled on her pink sandals, before walking over to Sam to have him clip them together and make them tight enough to stay on her feet. "There you go.", said Sam as he finished clipping them together before he reached down to tie his brother's shoes. They smiled and ran to the front door, calling for Sam to hurry up.

"We better get walking. Mama took the car last night for work, so all we have are our feet.", said Sam as he led them outside, locking the door behind them. The twins took hold of one of their older brother's hands and walked with him down the sidewalk for a few blocks before they crossed the street and walked down the sidewalk to the Elementary School. "Hello, Mrs. Ella. How are you this morning?", asked Sam politely as he walked his siblings into the school. "I'm fine, dear. I see you brought the little ones to school this morning. Where's your Mother?", asked Mrs. Ella as she led the twins into their classrooms, with Sam following behind her as he always did. "She didn't come home last night and I couldn't even get a hold of her. Her phone is either off or dead.", explained Sam with a nervous glint in his eyes. "Oh my. If you need anything, you give me a call. Tell me exactly when your Mama gets home. Okay?", asked the woman as she reached out to stroke the boy's hair.

"I'll call you as soon as she gets home.", said Sam as he looked at the clock hanging on the wall near the classroom door. "Go on. You're going to be late.", said Mrs. Ella as she patted the boy's shoulder before he ran out of the school and up the path that led past the Middle School to the High School. The blonde reached the front doors of the school by the time the first bell rang out, he still had ten minutes before he had to get to his first class. "Dude. Where have you been?", asked Puck as he wrapped his arm around the boy and led him down the hall. "Rushed here. No time. Late. Cant breathe.", panted out Sam as he leaned against the older boy. "Why'd you rush? Your Mom takes your siblings to school, right?", asked Puck as he led the boy to the water fountain. Sam bent down and took a few long drinks before he straightened back up and shook his head. "Mama didn't come home last night. I can't even get hold of her. I don't know when she's going to be back.", explained Sam honestly.

"You can stay with me if you need to, Sammy. You know Sarah loves Stevie and Stacey, they play for hours.", said Puck as he sat down on a bench in the front lobby beside Sam. He kept his arm around the smaller boy as he felt him lay his head on the side of his shoulder and chest. "I know, Noah. You've had us over before when she stayed late at work, but this feels different. Something just doesn't seem right. She usually always tells me if she's staying late or if she won't make it home on time.", said Sam as he covered his mouth in a yawn. He had stayed up half the night waiting for his Mama before he finally gave in to sleep. "She'll come home, Sam. She always does. Promise me you'll come to me if something else happens, if she doesn't come home as planned?", asked Puck as he angled the boy's head up towards him. "I promise.", said Sam as he looked up at the older teen, closing his eyes when he felt a tender kiss being placed on his forehead. __


End file.
